


Skin Deep

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, I hope you like it, Lesbian Yang, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Soulmates, Useless Lesbians, clueless Ruby, lesbian blake, matching marks on their skin, this is my first foray into bumbleby fic, useless queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part eleven of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.-Same marking on each others skin. Could be anything, symbols/shapes with or without color as long as they match.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first time I've written bumbleby. I love this ship and I love this show. I hope you guys like it even if you don't watch RWBY. You don't really need to have watched the show to appreciate this fic though, it's entirely AU. Only things you need to know are all the girls are badasses. Yang is bubbly as fuck but if you piss her off or threaten someone she loves she is as powerful and relentless as she-hulk. Blake is quiet and bookish, but deadly when she wants to be. She just reserves it for those who deserve it. Ruby is young and naive but has amazing potential, also super bubbly but more clueless than either Yang or Blake. That's about it I think. There are nods to canon in here but not recognizing them won't detract from this fic. They're just there for diehard RWBY fans. =]
> 
> Also please note that Yang isn't an amputee in this fic. I recognize that this is an intrinsic part of her and visibility of badass disabled characters is super important. However it made sense for this particular prompt to tweak that part of her. You'll see what I mean and I truly hope this doesn't offend anyone. It is not my intention and I have nothing but love and respect for Yang in all her one armed glory. She's amazing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

At the age of 12, Yang fell from a tree. She simply wanted to see how high she could climb, and her kid sister Ruby had been watching her all wide eyed and in awe so of course the blonde had to be amazing. She had a job as a big sister, and that was to prove to her little sister that she could do anything. That _girls_ could do anything. Of course, she wouldn’t have wanted to find out more of her tree climbing ability in the first place if it weren't for the weirdo kid Jaune who'd told her he was the best climber in their class.

 

She did end up showing him up, she got to the very top of the tree. The only problem? The trunk was very thin and fragile at the top, and she ended up breaking it off in her white knuckled grip, causing her to fall. The girl managed to control her fall at first, but not at the end. She fell hard to the ground, seriously injuring her right forearm when it was crushed under her own weight upon hitting the hard earth. 

 

A long jagged scar ran down the outside of her arm now, twisting her skin in a motley pattern as a result of the compound fracture she had sustained in the fall.

 

The same scar that was now, years later, aching as Yang sat in the university library trying to study.

 

Scowling at her arm, the blonde huffed a frustrated breath and rubbed it absently, trying to ease the pain. She let her violet eyes lazily drift around the room as she continued to gently massage the rough skin.

 

There were many other students scattered throughout the cavernous room, and each one had some sort of mark on their skin visible. Whether they were birthmarks, a specific pattern of freckles, or scars. Most people left them visible if they were in an appropriate place on their body, each person being ever hopeful that someone would stumble along who had the exact same marks.

 

No one really knew why or how, but this was how you knew your true soulmate. Typically, people tended to believe their most prominent attribute on their skin was their mark. It wasn’t always the case, but it most certainly usually was.

 

Yang found herself grimacing at the thought, her eyes dropping to take in the long, uneven mark. She desperately hoped her own soulmate didn’t sport the same. That sort of pain wasn’t something she’d wish on anyone, least of all the person she was said to have the deepest connection with. With that in mind, the blonde sighed impatiently and grabbed her long yellow fingerless glove, pulling it up her arm to cover the mark. She rarely went anywhere without it, finding it more comfortable than the stares and inevitable questions she got as a result of it.

 

Shaking it out and dispelling the last vestiges of the tingling sensation running over her skin, Yang looked back to her books. She growled at the pages, slightly bitter she was studying instead of hanging out with her friends.

 

***

 

Quite thankfully, after Yang finished her exams, she was back to her old self. Bubbly as can be, optimistic and lively to the point she brightened every place she was found.

 

“Yang, can you take me to that cool record store you told me about a few weeks ago?” The blonde’s younger sister, Ruby, eagerly looked at her. She bobbed in place, her hands held under her chin endearingly.

 

Yang could only laugh as she pulled her kid sister into a playful headlock. “Of course Rubes! You good to go? Cause I know I am.” She staggered to the side under the force of her sister pushing her off, laughter bright in her young voice.

 

“Okay lets go!” The younger girl grabbed her big sister’s hand and pulled her forcefully from her position, prompting a chuckle from the blonde.

 

After a few dozen steps, Yang snickered. “Ruby.”

 

Her sister continued pulling her along, responding absentmindedly as her focus was mostly directed towards her intended destination. “What?”

 

“We’re going the wrong way. It’s on the other side of town.” Yang giggled, pulling to a stop quickly behind her sister who had stopped short of another step. Her sister was the most eager person she knew and it was entirely too cute, though it did get her into odd and inconvenient situations. Like leading the charge somewhere after asking someone else to take her there because she didn’t know the way.

 

“I knew that.” The younger girl turned about, pulling her big sister back the way they’d come and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly in response to Yang’s full laughter.

 

***

 

Yang ended up redirecting Ruby a second time after they’d almost left the university campus due to the fact that the shop wasn’t easily accessible by foot. Because it was clear across town. So she ended up driving them there on her recently rebuilt motorcycle. The vehicle was her baby and to be sure, she was always happy to drive it regardless of the reason. But driving her little sister around and hearing her delighted laughter as she sped up really made it fun.

 

She pulled her bike to a stop between two parallel parked cars along the sidewalk directly in front of the record shop. Yang herself had only been there once before, but it was cool enough and had enough of a selection that she’d decided she’d be going again, but bringing Ruby with her the next time.

 

They strapped their helmets to the seats after dismounting from the motorcycle, fluffing their hair back into presentable shape as they trekked towards the doors.

 

A bell jingled as the glass door was pushed in and instantly they were wrapped in the atmosphere of the place. Rock music played quietly, speakers set at precise intervals throughout the store to project the sound everywhere evenly. The long rows were neat, precisely labelled and categorized. Each record was in a paper sleeve, protecting the cardboard sleeve and record itself. Surfaces were recently dusted, the floors were clean, and best of all. It wasn’t crazy busy. A few bodies milled about, browsing leisurely as though they had nowhere else they wanted to be.

 

The calm atmosphere was broken when Ruby squealed in excitement, darting forward quickly to browse in the 80’s pop section. Strangely, the girl had a strong fondness for boppy oldies.

 

Yang only chuckled to herself, entirely endeared and happy in the face of her sister’s excitement.

 

She didn’t have any specific goal in mind for their visit, finding herself entirely content to wait Ruby out.

 

When she reached the back of the shop and found herself coming up to the counter with the register, she noticed an employee lounging against the back wall, seated on a high stool. Yang had only been there the once before, and she was sure she hadn’t seen this girl there before.

 

The other girl wore black skinny jeans, a cropped black t-shirt with a white and purple flannel over it, and had a black bow in her long raven hair. Her eyes were trained on a battered paperback in her hands, fingers carefully flipping the pages as though she wanted to preserve the fragile paper for as long as possible.

 

Yang was instantly curious and she found herself strutting up to the counter, confidence in every step. Upon reaching it, she leaned on it across from the girl who still hadn’t noticed her. “Whatcha readin’?”

 

Startling up, the girl looked at Yang with wide golden eyes. “Oh, um. It’s nothing interesting.” She self-consciously placed the book under the counter before her and placed her hands on the surface, standing solidly on the other side. “Do you need help with something?”

 

“Nah, I’m good. Just waiting for my sister to do her thing.” At that, Yang nodded her head in Ruby’s direction. The younger girl was still laser focused on the music, digging as though on a mission.

 

The raven haired girl chuckled at the sight. “Judging by her enthusiasm, I’m gonna say you’ll be here a while.” She cracked a soft smile, her body losing some of the nervous tension from a moment before.

 

“Eh, that’s fine. How can I complain when I have such good company?” Winking at the raven haired girl, Yang smirked. She was very pleased to see a delicate blush cover the girl's cheeks.

 

Shaking her head at the blonde’s forward nature, the dark haired girl pushed up her sleeves to allow more free movement of her arms as she leaned on the counter. At that moment, Yang froze, gasping in surprise as her eyes caught the scar running along the pale arm facing her.

 

The girl frowned in confusion and looked down at her own arm. “Oh, that. Sorry.” She embarrassedly went to pull her sleeves back down to cover it, thinking Yang was uncomfortable and likely disgusted at the sight.

 

“No!” Yang reached a hand out, stopping short of actually touching the girl. “It’s okay, I’m sorry I stared. It was rude and I of all people should have known better. I just couldn’t help it.” She smiled slightly, trying to project apology with the sincerity in her eyes.

 

Another confused expression graced the pale girl’s face and she tilted her head to the side in question, the movement almost feline in it’s fluidity.

 

“Uh, right.” She pulled her jacket off her shoulders and noted the girl’s widened eyes at the reveal of a single glove clad arm. And when Yang slipped the glove off, she watched the girl lift a hand to cover her mouth in shock.

 

Yang grimaced, delicately thumbing the scar with her opposite hand. “See? I know exactly what stares are like.” She laughed feebly, trying to lighten the mood.

 

The raven haired girl just stared at her, those golden eyes flicking between their arms and Yang’s violet eyes multiple times before finally settling on locking their gazes. “I’m not really sure what to say. I didn’t expect-” She huffed in frustration at her own inability to clearly express herself. Though she couldn’t be blamed really, who expected to meet their soulmate in such a mundane way? Not to mention that no matter your planning, you really could never be fully prepared for the situation.

 

At this, Yang giggled. The girl was too cute. “How about starting with your name? Here, I’ll go first.” The blonde pulled herself to her tallest height and donned her most charming smile. “I’m Yang, it’s nice to meet you.” She extended her hand, the scar in clear view with the appendage stuck out like that.

 

Her goal was met and the girl smiled. She clasped Yang’s hand with her own, the matching scar visible next to it’s twin. “Hi Yang. My name is Blake.”

 

They simply held their hands together for a few moments, eyes drinking each other in as though they’d been unseeing up until that exact moment.

 

The silence was finally broken when Ruby came running up, voice raised in excitement as she held a stack of records aloft in victory.

 

“Yang! Look what I found!” She placed the pile on the counter, turning to continue speaking, likely about to begin one of her usual miniature rambles. Her mouth opened and she took a deep breath in, only to expel it in a wheeze when she saw the two arms sporting the same scar.

 

“ _Oh my god you found your SOULMATE!!!!_ ”

 

Yang met Blake’s eyes in apology, but the raven haired girl just shrugged good-naturedly. The blonde watched adoringly as her match indulged her excited little sister, accepting her over the top personality without a moment’s hesitation.

 

For the first time, Yang thought of her scar as a beautiful thing. Seeing it on the other girl revealed it’s purpose.

 

She couldn't hate it after that. It wasn’t ugly. It couldn't be, not when it brought such beauty into her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more soulmate AU prompts! Please head over to my [tumblr ask box](http://thespaminator.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a soulmate AU prompt! I'll write for supercorp, supercanarycorp (if you've never read this ot3, might I suggest [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/611377) by [this author](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tekaitek/pseuds/tekaitek)), superwondercorp, superreigncorp, clexa, hollstein, trimberly, korrasami, joniss, wayhaught, sanvers, bechloe, skimmons, and of course, bumbleby.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
